


A Brief Visit

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fanfic, Friendship, Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ficlet about Merrill visiting Varric at Skyhold post-Inquisition. Background female Lavellan Inquisitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Visit

"So...how are things in Kirkwall?" asked Varric, like it was no big deal. He'd heard reports, but...he worried.

Merrill smiled. But she always smiled. "Well, nothing big's exploded lately. Nobody's tried to invade the city for _ages_. The templars have mostly...gone away. And the humans are usually too busy rebuilding to worry about harassing the elves."

Varric laughed. "Good to hear. Sounds almost peaceful."

"Oh yes, it's lovely," said Merrill, and she only sounded a little sarcastic. Nice. She grasped his hand. "I'm only visiting Skyhold for a few weeks, you should come back with me! You can tell everyone stories about how you saved the world."

"Don't worry, I'm coming back soon as I'm done here." Varric gestured towards the garden, and by extension Skyhold and the Inquisition in general, filled with happy bustling workers doing...whatever it was the Inquisition did now. "But I didn't do any of the interesting stuff. That was your new friend the Inquisitor."

Merrill's eyes sparkled. "Isn't she _amazing_? She's taught me so much about Mythal, about our people...and she has such _plans_."

"Mmm," said Varric. Truth be told he found Inquisitor Lavellan's enthusiasm for old Elven magic only slightly less disturbing than Merrill's, especially now that she had a _god_ in her head. Or what claimed to be one. The fact that the two of them had spent so much time in private consultation was...something he tried not to think about. That and the hungry way they looked at that mirror of Morrigan's. "She has certainly done a lot for the elves. And everyone else. I'm...curious to see what happens if she ever tries to extend her reach into Kirkwall. Curious and a little terrified." 

Merrill gave a sharp toothed grin. "Me too." Then she stretched out her toes to gently tap at some flowers poking their heads out from between the cobblestones. "This garden is very pretty," she said. "I'm glad you took me here." That was thing about Merrill, she might be an ungodly blood mage, but she was so adorable you couldn't hold it against her. And it was good to see her, good to talk to someone he really _knew_. Maybe it really was time to go home. 

"Glad you like it," said Varric. 

"And you did _help_ save the world. I want to hear all about it! Did you really all start floating up into the air when you were fighting? That must have been so strange!" She stared at him with big round eyes. 

"Ha!" said Varric, with enthusiasm. There was nothing like an appreciative audience. "That's not the half of it. You want to hear strange, I have to start with what happened at Adamant..."


End file.
